The instant invention relates generally to devices for supporting and carrying articles, and more particularly, to a bottle carrier.
Numerous devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to carry bottles. For example, U.S. patents numbered U.S. Pat. No. 2,420,191 of Ranson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,426,750 of Reutner, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,616,751 of Goldenberg, all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.